


Surprise Appearances

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Surprise Appearances

Pause wandered around the house for the third time, trying to get a better feel for the layout. The place was a lot larger then he had thought at first, with at least three floors if you didn't count the basement.

And he really wanted to see the basement, since no one had been able to unlock the door. It might be the alcohol talking, but the basement seemed appealing. Maybe there was a hole directly to the ocean in the basement! Maybe he could see the fish!

He felt someone's hands on his shoulders before he was forceably pulled away from the basement door. Flailing, he turned around to face his attacked.

Grumbling, he frowned at Mhykol. “What do you want? I'm trying to get into the basement,” he said before turning back around, not waiting for a response. Mhykol sighed, pulling him away from the door.

“I don't think you're suppose to go into the basement. You'll die from tripping over something in the dark,” Mhykol said. Pause turned and frowned at him.

“Why are you concerned about my death? And you can come with me. Please? I'm so boooored,” Pause whined. Mhykol shook his head, dragging Pause towards the stairs back up.

“I'd rather not die in a basement of a house in Maine, there's a book somewhere about why that is such a bad idea,” Mhykol said as he continued to push and prod Pause up the stairs. Pause grumbled but went up the stairs. Mhykol gently directed him towards the living room where Guude and BTC were sitting. Pause frowned but sat down on an empty couch, ignoring BTC. BTC smiled at him before turning back towards the tv that was on. The tv was playing some sort of mindless movie. Pause sighed, leaning back on the couch. Mhykol rolled his eyes as he sat down next to BTC and Guude.

“Bored?” Guude said, laughing gently. Pause mumbled before nodding at him, stealing one of the beers from the coffee table. “Well, Rob just got in, so once he puts his stuff away, maybe you can convince him to entertain you. Just make sure not to wake up Zisteau.”

Pause looked up as he heard footsteps charging around the house. He flailed as Rob charged into the room, crashing onto the couch he was sitting on, the two of them tangled up in a pile of limbs before he managed to pull himself out.

“GOD DAMN IT ROB,” Pause managed to shout before Guude glared at him angrily, jabbing a finger towards the floor reminding him Zisteau was sleeping downstairs.

“Didja miss me?” Rob said with a giggle, wrapping his arms around Pause. Pause sighed as he smelled the alcohol on Rob's breath. He knew he was drunk, but Rob was a lightweight. And being drunk meant Rob was going to start with the touching. Not like he hadn't already, he was practically in Pause's lap. BTC wrinkled his nose, waving a hand at the two of them.

“Get a room you two,” he said, trying to ignore how Rob was already starting to get handsy with Pause.

Rob smirked at him, still cuddled up on top of Pause. “You're just jealous I'm making out with Pause first,” he said, making kissing noises at BTC. BTC stared at him before putting his beer down.

“I'd break you,” BTC said, not breaking eye contact with Rob. Rob stared back at him before giggling loudly.

“Oh would you? I'd like to see you try,” Rob said as he started to stand up. Pause sighed and pulled Rob back down onto his lap.

“BTC would break his fist in your face, don't DO that Rob,” Pause said, sighing louder. BTC smirked at Rob before picking his beer back up, turning away from the two of them.

“I thought you weren't going to be here?” Pause said as he suddenly remembered that important piece of information. Rob giggled, face nestled into Pause's neck.

“It was a surprise and fuck it took you forever to realize that, you're already so drunk,” Rob said, voice muffled.

“It, you're drunk too already!” Pause said, sputtering. Sure, he should have asked how Rob was here when Guude said Rob just got in, but Rob was always coming to conventions. It seemed perfectly normal for Rob to just appear.

“Hey guys, do you have room for anoth...oh I see you're busy,” Jsano said before slowly backing out of the living room when he caught sight of Pause and Rob on the couch. Mhykol sighed, standing up.

“You can have my seat, I can deal with these two idiots,” Mhykol said. Jsano slowly inched over to sit next to BTC, trying to ignore Pause and Rob.

“So, I got the door to the roof opened,” he said quietly. Pause's head jerked up, staring at Jsano.

“You did? I have to go out and see!” Pause said, earning an annoyed groan from Rob and Mhykol. The two of them forced him to stay on the couch.

“I'm not saving your stupid ass if you fall off the roof while drunk,” Jsano said with a sigh.

“But it's your job!” Pause whined.

“I'm on vacation!” Jsano said, shaking his head, bemused. “And anyway, if you go off the roof and hit the rocks, you'll die. I can't fix death.”

“But you're Jeff, the superhero! You can save anyone! Even my stupid ass!” Pause said with a whine, but he stopped trying to get up. Rob giggled, patting Pause.

“There there Pausie, stay here with me, don't go outside,” Rob said, voice low. Pause had to agree the thought of going outside in the cold wasn't terribly appealing. 

“Please do not start making out next to me,” Mhykol said quietly, leaning over to the two of them. Rob looked up before smirking.

“What, like this?” Rob said innocently before grabbing Mhykol's face, kissing him hard. Mhykol pulled away, gasping, face bright red.

Frowning, Pause, grabbed Rob's face, dragging his attention back towards him. “Hey fucker, you're in my lap. Make out with me first,” Pause said, kissing Rob roughly. He swore he felt Rob mouth it was about time while they made out, but he ignored the slight. 

“Well it's started then. We're not pulling them off each other for the rest of the night,” Guude said with a laugh. “I was wondering when you fuckers would start.”

“I didn't think you wanted us fucking in front of you, but we could do that also,” Rob said as he pulled out of the kiss, trying to pull Pause's clothing off. Guude groaned, shaking his head.

“No, don't do that! Eurgh, let's go to the living room downstairs and leave them to it,” Mhykol said, standing up. Guude and Jsano followed him out of the room, leaving BTC watching them from the couch.

“Aren't you going to leave now so we can fuck?” Pause said with a sigh. BTC shrugged before standing up, walking over to the two of them, staring at them. Rob stared back at him.

“If you want someone better then Pause, come see me,” BTC said to Rob with a smirk before leaving. Pause gaped at BTC, watching him leave.

“Asshole,” he mumbled, sinking down into the couch.

“Don't worry Pausie, you're always first,” Rob said, shaking his head.


End file.
